


как я представляю тебя

by adorkable



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Love Letters, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27524560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: Рэй пишет письма Тренеру.
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	как я представляю тебя

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Helens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helens/gifts).



> спасибо панде за помощь в вычитке и не только в вычитке <3  
> а серьёзного бетинга здесь всё равно нет

— У вас случались встречи с людьми, которых вы не знали, но...

Он смотрит на бежевую стену и часы. Те всегда стоят на трёх. Рэй каждый приём задумывается — это три часа дня или ночи? Каждый раз, его внутренний ритуал.

— Ощущали с ними внутреннюю связь?  
— Да, — отвечает Адель и кивает.  
— И что вы делали, если понимали, что ваши жизни не могут пересечься? Допустим, они слишком разные, — не вопрос задаёт, а щупает воду оставаясь в обуви.  
— Это не обо мне, Рэймонд, — она картавит, Рэй всегда чуть улыбается, слыша своё имя, произнесённое тягучим голосом. — Вы уверены, что пересечься не получится?

«Со всем уважением, надеюсь, нет».

— Уверен.  
— Отпустить мысль не получается? — формулировка, скрывающая «отказываетесь позволить себе отпустить». Он с лёгкостью заставляет людей подчиниться, а сам себе неподвластен в подобных мелочах.  
— Да, никак.

Она перекидывает ногу на ногу, Рэй следит за безупречной стрелкой на брюках и понимает, что никогда не видел Адель в юбках.

— Хотите попробовать кое-что новое?

Нет, не хочет, ему бы хотелось услышать ответы на свои вопросы от другого человека, не искать самостоятельно. Психотерапия, к сожалению, этому критерию не подходит. Адель направляет его, мягко подталкивает в спину из раза в раз, но медленно. Жизнь несётся, а он пытается выбрать из мусора мыслей подходящие формулировки для врача.  
Проще было бы орать два часа к ряду, да только у Рэя столько сил нет и голосовые связки не переживут.

— Да.  
— Можете написать этому человеку письмо.

Письмо. Написать письмо Тренеру о…

— О чём?  
— О том, что вы думаете о нём, сконцентрироваться на образе, на конкретных мыслях, которые тревожат и записать каждую из них.  
— И как много?  
— Думаю, достаточно и пары писем.  
— Что мне с ними потом делать?  
— Что угодно, — Адель поправляет очки, — разорвать, сжечь, утопить.  
— Передать ему? — со злой какой-то улыбкой, которую не хотелось вот так показывать, спрашивает Рэй.  
— Это возможно? — она поднимает брови с лёгким удивлением.  
— Да даже если так, это не лучшая идея.  
— Попробуете? — завершает она тему.  
— Да.

На следующее утро Рэй встаёт за час до обычного будильника. Собирается опробовать ещё и то, о чём услышал от сестры. Она называла это «утренними страницами», повторяла про практики осознанности, от чего у Рэя глаза с трудом не начали закатываться.  
Мысль он уловил. Настало время соединить два занятия.  
В кабинете светло, он ставит рядом стакан с водой, достаёт бумагу и ручку чёрного цвета, не хочет синюю, чтобы не ассоциировать процесс с работой.  
Смотрит на открытую дверь, на фотографии на стене, на диван с начавшим сползать с него пледом. Представляет, что на диване сидит Тренер. Поправляет очки и хмыкает, отвлекается на что-то от Рэя.  
Рука замирает над бумагой, Рэй делает глубокий вдох и на выдохе начинает писать. Он ещё не полностью осознаёт, что собирается рассказать.  
Это точно письмо для адресата, который его не прочитает.  
«Ты можешь не знать, что термин «мультивселенная» был создан в прошлом столетии. Все благодарности психологу и философу Уильяму Джеймсу.  
Я часто думаю о том, как могли бы развиваться события при отличии в одной незначительной детали. Помнишь, ты позволил ему дышать ртом, ты дал ингалятор, ты стал достаточно наивным, ты расслабился и освободил его ноги?  
Побежал он не только из-за тебя, я мог среагировать раньше. Не получилось, отвлёкся. Слушал его, смотрел на тебя. У тебя лицо отца, знаешь? Для того, чтобы заметить подобное, не нужно долго общаться с человеком.  
То, как ты с ним обращался, как говорил, несмотря на абсурдность ситуации.  
У тебя наверняка есть ребёнок, может не один. Допускаю мысль, что ребёнок был, но его не стало. Это с лёгкостью объяснило бы, почему ты пытаешься перевоспитать парней.  
Лишь бы у тебя с ними вышло хоть что-то до того, как они создадут ту самую деталь, которая станет для тебя фатальной.  
Я думаю... Если бы он не убил себя, а иначе это назвать и нельзя, что было бы дальше? Ты посадил бы его с собой в машину, пообещал, что с ним ничего не случится?  
Что бы сделал Сухой Глаз? Расстрелял вас двоих.  
Нет, почему не могу отвлечься от мыслей о смерти? Ещё слишком рано? Или это постоянно крутится в голове фоновой мелодией?  
Умрёшь-умрёшь-умрёшь.  
Если повезёт, никого не заденет.  
Я не могу выкинуть тебя из головы, здесь можно признаться честно. Что-то мешает, высокая стена, за которую я каждый раз стараюсь зашвырнуть мысли о том, чего не было.  
Это не влюбленность, это явный интерес. В то время как в тебе интереса никакого, или он отрицательный если подобное возможно.  
В подростковом возрасте мне приходилось писать любовные письма, два или три их было, сейчас не вспомню, но даже они не горчили, как конкретно это. Вера в то, что остановлюсь на одном, тлеет на языке. Видишь, я всё ещё могу в подобие поэзии. Годы практики не прошли даром.  
Вернусь к идее мультивселенных.  
Вот та, где мы не видели первую смерть, где не разделили на двоих ощущение беспомощности — от чужой тупости в том числе, — может, там всё было бы иначе? Ты бы не смотрел на меня огромными глазами на бледном лице? Пообещал бы, что позвонишь в скором времени, сделал что-то для этого дурака? Защитил бы, пока происходила остальная часть сюжета постановки, в которой я одновременно был и сценаристом, и актёром, а где-то и режиссёром?  
Им был и ты, прости за кособокую шутку, теперь-то можно шутить сколько душе угодно.  
Если бы остался тогда, не бежал от меня, что могло произойти? Нас бы пристрелили вместе? Шекспир бы от уровня трагизма точно воскрес. Или ты бы смог будучи рядом защитить и меня?  
Прекрасно понимаю, что всё в первую очередь в нашей не-с-тобой реальности упиралось в то, что ты был последним, кого я видел, не считая Флетчера, но его бы русские отпустили.  
Отпустили бы?  
Впрочем, это не про него.  
Мы могли бы поехать за парнями и Майклом вместе, на твоей машине, пока я пытался бы дозвониться до Банни, а ты бы материл всё на чём свет стоит.  
И всё могло бы закончиться у меня дома.  
Но мы поехали на разных машинах, ты следовал за мной, после того, как мы оттащили трупы подальше от поля зрения соседей. У нас оставалось мало времени, кровь стучала у меня в висках, руки потели, я думал, что они реально прикончили Майкла.  
Я думал тогда, что и мне осталось жить не так долго и даже улыбался тому, что именно ты бы меня и убил. Чтобы прикрыть своих недосыновей.  
Всё обошлось, вы уехали, мне пришлось остаться.  
Мне пришлось остаться там до глубокой ночи, про Мэттью я не забыл, а когда услышал от Майкла его идею расплаты, то что-то внутри оборвалось. Отдало старыми историями, забыть которые никогда не получится, и жаль, что всё так.  
У меня дома, представь, ты и я. Тишина, смутное, пока фантомное ощущение покоя. Разошлись бы под утро, я предложил бы вызвать такси, потому что мы бы обязательно заболтались.  
Я не фантазирую о чём-то большем, такое происходит с какими-то другими людьми. У нас остались бы только рассказы, может, виски, а может и чай, сигареты и незаметно подступающий рассвет. Ты бы отказался от такси, пообещал, что сообщишь, как доберёшься до дома.  
И я бы не лёг пока не услышал твой голос, потому что мне подсказывает что-то, что ты такой человек. Тебе легче позвонить, в то время как мне проще написать. И я бы услышал что-то усталое, но забавное от тебя перед тем, как заснул.  
Почему всё не случилось так?  
Я не могу избавиться от образов перед глазами именно из-за того, что услышал «нет», из-за того, что увидел в твоём взгляде? Нахмуренным тогда были не только твои брови. Ты сам был нахмуренным.  
Ты был...»  
Раздаётся мелодия будильника.  
Рэй смотрит на телефон, девять утра. Час прошёл быстро, воды в стакане не осталось. На столе лежат два исписанных листа бумаги. Почерк торопящегося человека, небольшие помарки.  
Они с Адель не обсудили, нужно ли перечитывать написанное. Рэй складывает листы пополам и ещё раз, открывает третий ящик стола и кладёт кусок своего сердца в ожидающую его пустоту.  
Скверная поэтичность не оставляет его весь день, создаётся ощущение, что на жизнь наложили фильтр цвета сепия и добавили заунывную музыку, исторгать которую способна лишь расстроенная гитара.  
Он не думает о Тренере, что понимает уже ночью.  
Повторить ритуал решается через четыре дня, когда позволяет состояние, когда становится понятно, что опять одно наслаивается на другое. Видит ясно, а ощущения притупились, это последнее, что поможет Рэю работать, да и просто жить.  
Всё заново — ранний подъем, стакан воды, листы бумаги, ручка. В этот раз представлять наличие в кабинете Тренера не требуется.  
Рэй уже знает, что собирается написать.  
«Мы могли никогда не встретиться, или встретиться иначе. В компании общих друзей. У меня разнообразный круг общения. С кем-то свела работа, с кем-то случайность, есть люди, прошедшие со мной если не огонь и воду, то те ещё медные трубы, рассказывать о которых стоит только после изрядного количества алкоголя.  
Не хочется ударяться в это «бы», ведь могу отлично представить как это случится. Случится с кем-то, кто похож на нас, но не мы с тобой. Не ты. Не я. Не здесь. Где-то.  
Они смеются и обмениваются сначала ехидными шутками, а после и обычными, говорят про общих знакомых, узнают, что могли даже видеться раньше.  
Представляю твоё лицо, когда ты слышишь слова про костюм. И как ты отвечаешь что он помогает определить из какого ты района, а пара фраз ещё и сориентирует чем именно занимаешься.  
Расслабленная встреча в кругу знакомых лиц — подходящий вариант знакомства. Думаю, ты понимаешь, что станет продолжением вечера. Чтобы таксист смотрел в зеркало заднего вида с явным осуждением и помалкивал. И всё это из-за руки на коленке, да там даже нечего комментировать.  
Быстрый вечер, неспокойная ночь и ленивое утро. Я завидую тем двум людям, одного из которых по счастливой случайности зовут как тебя.  
Представь.  
Другая вселенная, всё другое. Там я не должен вытаскивать из себя мысли, чтобы стало легче.  
Я бы мог пойти к тебе, сказать в лицо. Эти фантазии всегда стопорятся на твоей реакции, раз услышав отказ я предпочитаю не пытаться изменить ситуацию. Видишь, я не вру, сейчас строчки появляются на бумаге, а не висят в воздухе между нами. Между моей откровенной открытостью и твоим неприступным нежеланием этой открытости.  
Я отлично показал себя, ты точно заметил, ты тоже всё сделал на высший балл. Не испугался, наверняка в жизни случалось и другое дерьмо, может даже похуже, у тебя не осталось шанса. Требовалось не ударить в грязь лицом, что ты успешно и сделал.  
Так легко отвлечься от мысли, когда дело касается тебя. Ты сбиваешь меня с курса, хотя даже не знаешь об этом.  
Пару недель назад я был в твоём районе, проезжал мимо зала и упорно не смотрел на него, думал и думал, что ты появишься на улице, тогда бы точно остановил машину. Теперь это звучит как мелодрама, в которой я остаюсь с разбитым сердцем, а спустя время забываю о тебе. Отвлекаюсь на другого человека. Отвлекаюсь ли?  
Это сложно представить, да, я профессионал в том, чтобы на чём-то зациклиться. Не навязчивое состояние, но где-то близко, опасно близко. Мне нужно оттачивать до совершенства какие-то мелочи, на которые обычные люди не обращают внимания.  
Сейчас вот занят тем, что оттачиваю твой образ. Мой психотерапевт против подобного, как-то мы с ней обсуждали то, как я видел отца. Вывод получился неутешительным, ведь я создал его прекрасный и фальшивый как минимум наполовину образ, чтобы так смириться с реальностью, в которой он всю жизнь подводил мать.  
Мне никто не может помешать, это лишь письмо.  
Есть люди, стоящие всех усилий, которые требуется приложить к тому, чтобы они заметили тебя. Получи комплимент: ты — один из них.  
Мне стоило похвалить тебя за смелость, что пришёл отдуваться за парней, за сообразительность, ведь твои руки не были пусты— ладно, позволь, я пошучу ещё раз, пустым не был багажник, — за то, что согласился сделать не одно дело, хотя я мог заняться остальным сам.  
То, как ты себя представил — это подкупило, заставило совершить ошибку и довериться тебе. Почему ошибку? Ты и сам прекрасно знаешь.  
В моём положении факты требуют проверки, порой даже повторной может оказаться недостаточно. Я пробил о тебе только необходимую малость информации. Твоё имя, фамилию, род деятельности, проверил, не сидел ли ты (и здесь, признаться, удивился).  
Мне не стоило столько на тебя взваливать, но ты как щит встал между мной и своими парнями. Понятно, что сам бы не стал делать всю работу. Тебе требовалось контролировать их, продолжая воспитательный процесс. Мне с тобой повезло намного больше, я лишь говорил, что требовалось и почему-то после того злополучного падения на рельсы очередного выпендрёжника, понял, что ты прекрасно справился бы и сам.  
Это не сарказм, я уже признался в том, что вина была и моя. Этой смерти можно было избежать.  
Поверишь, если скажу, точнее, если напишу, что в нашей вселенной какой-то сбой? Неужели могли так сойтись звёзды, чтобы ты появился рядом в самый неподходящий момент?  
Именно ты, не другой человек.  
Они ведь могли оказаться обычной шпаной, создающей сомнительные рифмы, но при этом обладающей способностью виртуозно драться в команде.  
Ты, ты, твои глаза, твои руки. Когда ты зашёл ко мне я всё понял.  
Мне не требовалось смотреть тебе в лицо и слышать финальную фразу — после которой я услышал и кое-что другое, но почему-то не воспринимаю те слова, как последние, даже сейчас, — чтобы понять, что ты не захочешь меня рядом. В любом качестве.  
До того, чтобы подумать о тебе не как о знакомом, потребовалось много времени. Это не случилось мгновенно, не появилось сухостью во рту, не шарахнуло в затылок озарением. Однажды я проснулся и это случилось.  
Я думал о тебе рядом, о сонном, со следами на щеке и предплечье, о том, как медленно ты мог бы просыпаться, пока я пододвигался ближе.  
Я уже перешёл границу пошлости? Меня некому осудить, на это не способен даже я сам.  
Теперь думаю о тебе другом, я завидую остальным своим версиям, тем, которые удачливей. У меня нет вселенных, где мы с тобой не сходимся. Сейчас с таким исходом хватает и реальности.  
Там всегда всё нормально.  
А где нет, там, ты должен знать — мы не знакомимся вообще.  
Там даже фантазии о собственной смерти не вызывают ужас, они видятся облегчением. Расплатой за совершённое.  
И снова я ухожу в минорные мысли.  
Ты. Ты моя главная минорная»  
Звон.  
Рэй смотрит на хаотичное признание в том, что ещё полгода назад назвал бы наматыванием соплей на кулак и детским поведением.  
Буквы скачут, видны чёрные полоски там, где он не успел вовремя поднять ручку перед переходом на следующую строку.  
Губы сушит, вода закончилась, на подстаканнике видны капли.  
Письмо отправляется к предыдущему.  
В субботу, когда Рэй видит Адель, та спрашивает про письма. Не в первую очередь, сначала Рэй нанизывает бусины слов на нитку предложения. Рассказывает, что начал забывать про еду, а на работе всё равно сосредоточен так, что не смог бы подкопаться к себе.

— Вы писали? — зелень её глаз преследует его, Рэй смотрит на сухоцветы, те выглядят живее обычных цветов.  
— Да.  
— Какие эмоции испытывали?  
— Когда? Во время или после?  
— Важнее то, что было после, — Адель кивает и улыбается.

Если Рэю так хочется, он может рассказать и о том, что испытывал, пока писал. Но это не запоминается.  
Мог бы вспомнить, если бы перечитывал.

— Лёгкость, как после весенней уборки, когда видишь, сколько пространства освободилось.  
— И как долго держался эффект?  
— Недостаточно, — сжимает губы, подтверждая, что ему подобное не нравится. Одно письмо было бы отличным вариантом, даже лучше того, где Тренер и вовсе не остался в мыслях.  
— Писали ещё?  
— Да, ещё раз.

Адель молчит и ждёт, Рэй сам знает, что хочет продолжить говорить.

— У этой практики есть какой-то видимый эффект? Я понимаю идею написать письмо покойному человеку, рассказать всё то, что не успелось в жизни, но живому... — Рэй замечает, что дёргает ногой и медленно кладёт на колено ладонь, чтобы прекратить. Отвлекается на секунду. — Я должен... выписать человека из мыслей? Какая-то неказистая трансформация.  
— Если вы чувствуете дискомфорт, то можем попробовать другие варианты.

Рэй цепляется пальцами за пуговицу на рубашке.  
Он чувствует дискомфорт? Чувствовал? Когда впервые сел и целенаправленно подумал о Тренере. Подумал только о нём, а не как обычно случалось, когда чужой образ проникал в действительность и Рэй не успевал уловить момент. Момент, когда допустил слабость. Хотя слабостью это называть неправильно.

— Нет, не чувствую.  
— Хорошо, тогда знайте, — она поправляет очки медленным жестом, во взгляде никакой строгости, которую ожидает Рэй, — да, практика помогает. Определённому проценту пациентов. Кому-то требуется больше времени, кто-то выбирает другой подход.  
— Значит, пары писем недостаточно?  
— Напишите ещё, если испытываете потребность что-то сказать.  
— Я бы мог сказать вам.  
— Вы можете, да, — кивает, — но не отрекайтесь от первого варианта так скоро.

Они работают вместе долго, Рэй ей доверяет.  
Несколько дней передышки, работа и отдых, вечер вместе с Майклом и Розалинд, который они умудряются не омрачить обсуждением бизнеса. Рэй делает вид, что у него ничего не жужжит возле уха.  
Когда прислушивается, будучи в одиночестве, понимает, что это похоже на «пиши-пиши-пиши». Мысль шуршит бумажно и отказывается находиться с остальными.  
Он заставляет себя заснуть и занимает весь следующий день делами. Едет в одну из точек вместе с Банни, чтобы ускорить время, а оно тянется, издеваясь.  
Для разнообразия Рэй пишет письмо не утром, а в тот же вечер. Берёт с собой помятую пачку сигарет, долго косится на термос (который никогда не использовал), вспоминает про самое важное: бумагу и ручку.  
Ноги в тепле от барби, есть не хочется, свет он не включает, вечер ещё не успел закончить сияние. Рэй решает, что так ограничит себя без телефона.  
Как только станет достаточно темно, он не сможет писать и выплывет из потока фантазий.  
«И снова я здесь.  
Знай, что так тебе открывается другая моя сторона, та, которую обычно люди не успевают увидеть. Хотя чаще я предпочитаю её не показывать. Это облегчает жизнь.  
Все обещали, что с возрастом беспрестанное желание мечтать улетучится. Ближе к тридцати я понял, что оно никуда не пропадает само, его медленно растирают в пыль остальные заботы. Здоровье, семья, работа, отношения.  
Когда дело касается последних, на удивление, мечтать проще простого.  
Смотри, мы с тобой не встречаемся, последний раз виделись чёрт знает когда, но вот он я — весь сплошное мечтание. Могу позволить сентиментальность про мультивселенные.  
Где-то там у нас может быть ребёнок. Не тот, что остался от предыдущего брака, нет.  
Странно наверное думать обо мне как об отце, а я отлично лажу с детьми. Могу смешить их, знаю, что не стоит так много времени уделять поцарапанной коленке и лучше отвлечься на разглядывание облаков, да и слёзы быстрее перестанут течь.  
Мальчик или девочка?  
Ладно, ребёнка может и не быть.  
Но я не соглашусь на то, чтобы опекать твоих парней так, как ты. Если они и окажутся в этом доме, то только в тот день, когда я решусь переехать, чтобы у нас было своё место, созданное нами. Такое, где не придётся искать место друг для друга.  
Смотри, как я несусь.  
Превышать скорость не в моём характере. Здесь, на бумаге, я могу рассказать миллион историй, торопиться так, как захочу, могу разорваться между разными версиями.  
Я могу представить, что у нас тайная свадьба.  
Или вообразить, что мы соберём обе семьи. В тот день у тебя будут блестеть глаза. Тебя как пластинку заест, и ты начнёшь утверждать, что это из-за слишком солнечного дня, ведь ты не такой сентиментальный, чтобы плакать на собственном торжестве.  
Долго ли ты прожил в Ирландии? Хотел бы стать моим, как я стал бы твоим, там?  
Могу рассказать о той версии, где мы решили, что окольцовывание это пережиток прошлого и стали друг для друга контактом на экстренный случай. Тогда у меня появится повод посреди ночи подрываться на постели и искать тебя под одеялом. Ты будешь там тёплый и неподвижный, мне каждый раз придётся замирать, чтобы понять, что ты дышишь. Обещаю, что такое стану выкидывать редко.  
Ты будешь дышать, пусть там всё будет хорошо. Ты будешь дышать, седеть, вокруг твоих глаз начнёт появляться всё больше морщин, а к родинкам постепенно добавятся слабозаметные (только я смогу хорошо их разглядеть) пигментные пятна. И я буду таким же, серебро в волосах, золото в глазах, чтобы ты сравнивал меня с рыбками. Говорил, что я умею переливаться самыми разными способами, и гладил при этом по щеке, зная, что я от тихой нежности стану румяным, а заодно покажу очередное доказательство того, что ты прав.  
Счастливые часы, которых обычно не наблюдают. Я запомню их, пусть даже не все, но достаточно для того, чтобы не думать, что жизнь прошла зря. Может, раз письма воображаемому тебе не вызывают сложностей, я бы писал письме тебе и такому.  
Смотрел бы за тем, как ты складывал их в старую коробку, в которой вместе с моей преданностью и любовью хранилось что-то из твоего прошлого. Разбитые часы, первая пачка от сигарет. Что-то первое, что я, надеюсь, последний, мог бы спокойно разглядывать и никогда не уставать слушать уже знакомые рассказы.  
Я помню твой взгляд тогда, когда ты принёс то проклятое видео, серьёзно, я готов заплатить достаточное количество денег, чтобы забыть увиденное. Но твой взгляд, когда я открыл дверь, когда ты увидел немного другого меня. Более домашнего и при этом всё ещё сосредоточенного...  
Вполне возможно я надумываю. Нет? Было там что-то, я не успел зацепить вовремя, теперь остаётся фантазировать.  
Сравни меня с обиженным второклассником, который отказывается от выполнения простой задачи.  
Я буду стоять на своём, придерживаться твоего отказа. Не можешь же ты вечно сидеть у меня в голове. Да и не ты это, лишь образ, я заматываю тебя в разноцветные слои того, что могу придумать.  
Могу придумать у тебя шрам ровно посередине груди. Могу придумать, что у тебя есть татуировка со змеёй, что ютится на плече. Могу придумать, что твой сын обожает Пеппу. Могу придумать, что у тебя есть младшая сестра, но не слишком младшая, и что она не может обойтись без наркотиков и приключений в жизни. Могу придумать, что у тебя есть связи среди военных. Могу придумать, что в детстве ты любил эксперименты с волосами. Могу придумать, что ты не пьёшь коктейли и предпочитаешь что-то безалкогольное и бодрящее. Могу придумать тебе любовь к коллекционированию марок.  
Ещё? Что там может быть ещё?  
Что ты засыпаешь лишь лёжа на животе. Что принимаешь контрастный душ уже двадцать с лишним лет, раз попробовав, не смог перестать. Что ты не любишь корицу. Что у тебя есть аллергия на один определённый сорт орехов из-за чего ты не ешь орехи вообще. Что ты совсем не иронично называешь кого-то из пацанов сложным и одновременно простым «сынок», вкладывая в это душу. Что у тебя есть травма, полученная на ринге, из-за чего ты перестал драться и начал тренировать. Что ты обожаешь рыбалку и не раз из-за этого у тебя сгорали шея и нос.  
Я ещё даже не подошёл к концу первой трети списка. Видишь, какой ты? Разный, сложный, такой, которого хочется узнать.  
Можешь отнекиваться, говорить, что все люди такие. Мне виднее, прости.  
Я делаю тебя любым.  
Представить детально или оставить расплывчатым образом, предрассветным солнцем, скрытым в тумане — здесь я могу что угодно.  
Бумажный властелин, надеющийся на облегчение. Его всё нет. Но когда я пишу, то успеваю забыть цель писем.  
В обычные дни ты просто где-то там, рядом, невозможно дотянуться, хорошо, в уме я понимаю, что это невозможно вот так.  
С радостью бы отвёз тебя куда-нибудь, даже если это будет пригород Лондона. Лишь бы не видеть знакомых лиц, только вдвоём.  
Там слушали бы природу и друг друга. Я обязательно в какой-то момент начал бы испытывать неловкость, может, во время совместного обеда, испачкал бы рубашку. Ты бы помог.  
Ты бы помог — почему-то не могу представить себе такую ситуацию, в которой ты предпочитаешь бездействие.  
Поездка на пару часов, не больше. Посмотреть на тебя в других декорациях, пофантазировать ещё до встречи, в чём бы ты приехал.  
Удивиться джинсам и мягком джемперу. С обязательными заплатками на локтях, чтобы я мог смотреть на них и ухмыляться, а ты бы не выдержал и сказал что-то про «старушечью моду». И после этого обязательный спор. Не злой, не на повышенных тонах. Я бы воспользовался возможностью, коснулся твоего локтя.  
Мы с тобой почти не касались друг друга.  
Меня всё ещё тянет к тем вселенным, где я смелее, напористее, или, нет, всё же к тем, где что-то не так, как у нас.  
Разве это много — хотеть притронуться к человеку? Ощутить его реальность, знать, что он вот, перед тобой, живой, дышащий. Можно придвинуться ближе и уловить аромат.  
Уткнуться носом тебе в шею, оказаться близко-близко.  
Если подумать, то я не получил от тебя ничего кроме расплаты за проступок твоих парней. И вот, я полностью обдурачен жизнью и самим собой, жаждущий всё больше с каждым днём.  
Ты мне снишься, я знаю наверняка, когда просыпаюсь и мгновенно погружаюсь из сладости фантазии в реальность. Рядом пустота, сбитое одеяло и такое же сбитое моё дыхание.  
Никогда не могу заставить себя вспомнить хоть что-то из этих снов. Там точно есть твои глаза, твои глаза под светом солнца. Может, я и тебе предлагаю посмотреть на облака, чтобы ты не начал плакать от эмоций?  
Там есть ты, слишком часто. Поэтому я не даю себе надолго задуматься, что упустил в очередной раз.  
Ты постоянно у меня на уме»  
Рэй смотрит на последнюю строчку и ощущает, как сильно тянет поясницу. Он всё ещё в тепле, но пальцы окоченели. Ручка начала плохо писать из-за холода уже в начале последней страницы, но Рэй дописал до конца.  
Теперь уже темно, в пачке тоскуют три сигареты.  
Он забирает с собой всё, уходит в дом вместе с двумя пледами в которые завернулся поверх куртки.  
Там из-за включённого света выхватывает некоторые фразы и фыркает на каждую. Смотрит со стороны на неприкрытую мягкость.  
Это письмо не складывает, засовывает в ящик и туда же отправляет ручку. Пытается обвести себя вокруг пальца.  
Наливает виски и садится поближе к камину, начинает засыпать, так и не допив. Неохотно выпутывается из одежды, а лёжа в кровати смотрит в окно. В темноту, из которой сам недавно же и пришёл.  
Майкл в шутку спрашивает его, не хочет ли Рэй заняться бизнесом. Говорит, что вопрос цены не играет роли. Важно лишь, хочет ли Рэй.

— Я уже им не занимаюсь? — другой ответ не придумывается.  
— Ты понял, о чём я.  
— Нужно быть другим человеком.  
— Проще? — за улыбкой Майкл прячет ожидание и интерес.  
— Нет, сложнее, — Рэй прекрасно понимает, то подобными словами не принижает себя, лишь констатирует факт.  
— Ты любишь решать вопросы.  
— Я не поэтому в такой должности? Решаю вопросы.

О чём они вообще разговаривают?

— Да-да, — соглашается Майкл и отворачивается от Рэя. Видится в этом что-то вроде ненавязчивого «в те редкие моменты, когда случайно сам не создаёшь их». — Именно поэтому, лучше тебя не найти.  
— Спасибо, — очень тихий ответ. Рэй трёт щёку указательным пальцем. Ему нервно.  
— Значит, тебя продаю вместе с фирмой?  
— Думаю, что на моё место найдутся подходящие люди.  
— О да, — туманно говорит Майкл.

Разговор наводит Рэя на мысли о жизни, что будет дальше. Рано или поздно всё закончится, ему не придётся разгребать дерьмо за другими людьми. Или, нет, придётся. Уже не в таких масштабах. Другой сорт. В другом месте. Звучит замечательно.  
Щека начинает дёргаться.  
Это будет похоже на развод, Майкл обязательно захочет отпраздновать. Если у них случился подобный разговор ещё до того, как нашёлся следующий покупатель, то Рэй не представляет, что услышит от пьяного и бывшего босса после сделки.  
Что неминуемо приводит к следующему письму.  
В этот раз Рэй пользуется приёмом из кино, бронирует столик в ресторане и отправляется туда. Когда наступает сытость, а в бокале ещё остаётся вино, достаёт бумагу и ручку.  
Уверенный в том, что медленный шум, исходящий от посетителей, не даст сосредоточиться, ставит на листе точку.  
Стоит перевести взгляд на бокал и ещё раз понять, что ужин прошёл в одиночестве, слова появляются сами.  
«Человек в моём возрасте должен ясно представлять себе картину мира. Я не про нашу планету, я конкретно про себя. Или про тебя.  
На многие ли вопросы о себе ты отвечаешь быстро, не задумываясь?  
Для любителя составлять списки — сейчас без них сложно, и какая же радость, что лишь малую часть требуется вести на бумаге, — у меня и с вопросами к тебе есть такой.  
Готов? Я начинаю, всё это мне интересно. На все эти вопросы я могу ответить быстро. Для честности, отвечать буду сразу.  
У тебя был друг, с которым ты поссорился и больше не общался из-за девушки? У меня был, нас рассорила она же, будучи не в состоянии выбрать, кто же больше ей подходил. Как итог, друга у меня не стало, а у него быстро появилась новая девушка.  
Ты устаёшь настолько, что проснувшись, не сразу понимаешь, где находишься? Со мной это раньше случалось часто, приходилось вставать с кровати и в собственной спальне как в первый раз искать выключатель, а потом таращиться на кровать, из которой вылез. Всегда виновата была усталость и стресс, стресс может творить жуткие вещи.  
Какие у тебя отношения с родителями? Мои, думаю, терпели меня до появления сестры, а я хотел их внимания. После её рождения мать стала относиться ко мне нежнее, отец же понял, что двух детей много. Где-то в пятнадцать лет я впервые увидел, как он представил матери любовницу. Они обе улыбались, я мог заметить только, как дрожали пальцы, державшие бокалы с шампанским. У отца они не дрожали. Отношения у нас странные, хотя это про любую семью. Кто мой любимый родитель в разъяснении не нуждается.  
Что про другие страны — не хотелось переехать? Я так устаю от Лондона в последнее время, что с радостью свалил бы отсюда с концами. Только всегда не могу сразу ответить, куда именно. Некоторые варианты, вроде той же Норвегии, кажутся подростковыми грёзами.  
Ладно, хватит на пока этих вопросов. Я исправно отвечал, как и пообещал.  
Теперь думаю про твои руки. Во всех возможных смыслах. Извращением будет, если признаюсь, что представляю их на чужой шее, чтобы прикосновение было сперва нежным, а потом пальцы сжимались всё сильнее? Не буду себя за подобное укорять. Эти руки способны на многое.  
Как и фантазия. Спасибо, что со свиньёй не произошло ничего... ты понимаешь. Как думаешь, он уже не будет есть свинину?  
Узнать бы круг твоих знакомых. Если ты общаешься с людьми, которые готовы так дать на прокат животное, то в шкафы их домов лучше не заглядывать. И тем более в подвалы.  
Или ты заплатил за съёмку фильма? Вложился в гарантированный результат. Чёрт, стоило спросить сразу после того, как ноутбук оказался закрытым.  
Сейчас мне слишком не хватает тебя, даже в фантазии. И всё же ты здесь, сидишь рядом и говоришь что-то, я не могу ничего разобрать, как не разбираю чужие разговоры. Погружен в сочинение строк, а вместе с тем понимаю где нахожусь. Пишу тебе письмо в ресторане. И ты его не прочитаешь.  
В жизни я бы не спрашивал тебя обо всём этом, не говорил бы так откровенно. Начал бы, возможно, только не сразу.  
Ты любишь поговорить?  
Обсудить в деталях, как прошёл день. Рассказать, что случилось у твоей соседки по этажу. Тоже что-то придумать, пофантазировать.  
Я бы послушал. Твой голос... Знал бы ты, как было тяжело смотреть на тебя и слушать одновременно. Это как две перегрузки сразу. Хотелось заткнуть уши или уставиться под ноги, в потолок, хоть куда-нибудь, чтобы освободиться ненадолго от твоих оков. Тебя было много. Много.  
И всё же недостаточно.  
Это комплимент, не все они у меня выходят похожими на комплименты. Думаю, ты простишь. Я позволяю тебе меня простить в этот раз.  
Я не мог касаться тебя по нескольким причинам. Первая самая очевидная — мы занимались делом. Вторая заключается в том, что мы незнакомы. Третью скажу, чтобы не путать — я не тактильный человек. Чем меньше контакта, тем лучше. Теперь я тебя путаю, не так ли? Как это — хотеть трогать и не хотеть этого одновременно?  
Дело в тебе.  
Больше тут слов не найдётся. Выгораживаю свои мысли от себя же.  
Свои пальцы прекрасно представляю в твоих волосах, как скользил бы по седине, не гладил, а вдавливал пальцы в кожу. Может, у тебя бы закатывались глаза? Массаж головы приятная штука.  
И вообще массаж.  
Не стану думать про это в людном месте. Писать не буду тем более, оставлю подобное для дома.  
Видишь, ещё одно письмо к тебе, в котором я делаю это. Хочу тебя.  
Интересно, если встретимся ещё раз, смогу смотреть в глаза нормально? Или в голове начнёт проворачиваться каждое из написанных слов? Хотя я их и не запоминаю, остаётся лишь ощущение. Что-то тянет в груди каждый раз.  
Отвечая на собственный вопрос: да, смогу. Ты не будешь знать, а значит, мне ничего не придётся скрывать.  
В другой вселенной, вернусь ещё ненадолго к этой теме, там бы ты наверняка смог всё понять по моему взгляду. Там просто. Ты бы рассмеялся и я бы услышал, что мог приехать раньше. Сказать нормально. Взрослые же люди.  
О, я взрослый человек, даже не мог бы себя таким представить двадцать лет назад. Никто бы не смог.  
В той вселенной наверное можно не говорить ничего после, одного взгляда достаточно, или того, как сложены руки, нахмурен ли лоб. Разве не чудо?  
Жаль, здесь чудес нет, зато есть письма.  
Всё останется только в них.»  
По дороге домой, в такси, он мнёт письмо. На самом длинном светофоре разглядывает бумагу, зажатую в пальцах, и думает выкинуть всё в окно.  
В итоге меняет письмо на телефон, открывает игру и лопает пузырьки с чётким желанием отвлечься.  
В следующую встречу Адель не поднимает тему писем. На приёме Рэй чувствует себя нормально. Он говорит мало и не задумывается над тем, как звучать складно, коротко, по делу.  
С улыбкой думает о том, что излияние мыслей на бумаге привело к тому, что он начал свободнее вести себя в общении.  
Похоже, дело касается не только кабинета психотерапевта. То, как он говорит, замечают и друзья. Кто-то пытается понять, в чём дело, и лишь пара радуется, наслаждаясь тем, что Рэй не зажатый, как они успели привыкнуть.  
Он планирует закончить с письмами. Это не должно становиться привычкой, лучше уж утренние страницы о чём-то отрешённом, чем утренние, дневные или вечерние страницы о человеке, с которым не обращается. Не только о нём, но и для него.  
Последнее письмо пишет в поместье. Заснуть в холодной и неудобной кровати не получается, Рэй крадётся со второго этажа на первый, чтобы запереться в кабинете. В чужом незнакомом кабинете, в согревающей тишине. Ещё бы, ведь он собирается сюда как вор. Красть ничего не требуется, нужна, как обычно, бумага и ручка.  
Чёрной нет, а бумага такая жёсткая, что Рэй гипнотизирует её взглядом некоторое время. Лампа не греет рыжим светом. Зато кресло удобное. Фэн-шуй соблюсти не получается, у Рэя нет сил что-то менять.  
И он хочет написать Тренеру ещё письмо, и обещает себе, что оно станет последним.  
Плевать, что чернила синие, так даже лучше.  
«Не исключаю возможность того, что зря тороплюсь. Собственную натуру не перебороть, ты должен знать наверняка.  
Теперь хочется придумать тебе не небоскрёб из достоинств, а наоборот, переключиться на недостатки.  
Будет легче если скажу про пару своих? Ладно, давай.  
Я вспыльчивый и не отходчивый. Мне не сложно извиниться, если сказал что-то резкое, это не значит, что принимаю неверность своей позиции. Извинения, особенно сейчас, чаще лишь слова, их отголосок можно не почувствовать внутри. Муки совести не настигнут.  
Нередко я прокручиваю какую-то ситуацию в голове до того момента, пока не достигну следующего пика недовольства, или, хуже того, бешенства. Такое происходит, когда некому меня отвлечь. Мы прорабатываем этот момент с врачом, она упорно надеется не сломать ветку, а согнуть её в нужном направлении.  
Я жадный когда дело касается близких людей. К примеру, сестра настойчиво намекала, что неплохо было бы начать общаться втроём: мне, ей и её нынешнему мужу. Я до последнего отказывался. Срывал встречи. В последний раз, самый-самый последний перед их свадьбой, пришлось выкручиваться из ситуации не лучшим образом.  
Я устроил её мужу аварию, в которой пострадали его нервные клетки и кошелёк, к нам он не приехал, а сестре решил ничего не сообщать. Молодец. Думаю, с тобой я бы был даже хуже чем обычно. Ты бы наверняка мог меня осадить раз или два, к такому сложно привыкнуть, не рекомендую пытаться. Жадность из детства, и если родители не уделили мне достаточно внимания, то теперь этим занимаются близкие. Прорабатываю ли я и эту тему с врачом? Возможно.  
Двух пунктов хватит или мне переходить к фантазиям о тебе?  
Теперь, когда ты знаешь больше обо мне, придумывать становится сложнее. Мне стоило сразу к этому перейти, переиграл себя.  
Может, ты жадный тоже? В постели, не в состоянии дать мне отдохнуть. Хотя твоё «дай» звучит как «возьми» и это не тянет на недостаток. Только на недостаток сна. И если ты станешь выматывать нас двоих...  
Нет, нужно что-то другое.  
Или ты не умеешь останавливаться? Это даже хуже, чем зацикленность на мыслях.  
Проще придумать для тебя мелкие недостатки. Нелюбовь к использованию подстаканников, то, как ты оставляешь посуду на столе, хлопаешь любой дверью, предпочитаешь влепить подзатыльник одному из своих парней, а не объяснять что-то по третьему разу, нелюбовь к беззвучному режиму телефона, или то, как пьёшь сок из пакета, не используя стакан.  
Видишь, фантазия меня покинула. Не недостатки, а привычки. С подстаканниками и соком всё поправимо. С дверьми посерьёзней, как и с подзатыльниками. Посуда… Ничего страшного.  
Не хочу искажать сотню твоих образов, они наслаиваются один на другой. И я всё ещё ясно могу вспомнить нашу первую встречу. То, как не хотелось поворачиваться к тебе лицом. Ты мог появиться там по любой причине, но пришёл из-за парней.  
Ты мог сказать любые слова, но выбрал именно те, которые зацепили меня сразу.  
Скажи лишь слово — если я правильно помню.  
Веришь в судьбу?  
Ты понимаешь, что мы встретились из-за меня? Из-за того, что я пришёл к выводу, что дополнительная охрана фермам не требуется.  
Я ничего не сделал после того, как Майкл повёл туда на свидание Мэттью. Ведь стоило бы, но отвлечённость другими вопросами не позволила мысли укорениться среди важных.  
Экскурсия была неизбежной. Как и появление твоих парней. Сейчас я могу посмотреть клип ещё раз и отнестись ко всему со смехом.  
Если не считать трупов. Без трупов обойтись никак не могло.  
Два мне, два тебе.  
Пятого поделили пополам едва ли не буквально.  
Всё на моей совести. Я сделал так, чтобы ты пришёл ко мне, даже не зная этого.  
Ну как, теперь, если ответ на вопрос про судьбу был отрицательным, не поменял ещё мнение?  
Пока я пишу тебе, то верю во всё и сразу. У меня нет рамок и границ, я могу всё, всё что угодно.  
И я собираюсь попрощаться.  
В жизни ещё не общался с человеком через письма так. У одностороннего общения есть серьёзный недостаток — оно выматывает. Даже меня, осознающего, что отклика не поступит. Если же поступит, то следует сказать об этом врачу.  
Можно завалить письмами весь мой кабинет, первый этаж дома, сделать так, чтобы бумага начала сползать со второго этажа по лестнице, как река. Я бы мог писать и писать, даже если бы начал повторяться, это ничего, прощаю, не жалко. Разве возможно прожить жизнь и ни разу не повториться?  
Мы с тобой больше не повторимся. И мне жаль, но это не страшно.  
Я оставлю тебя себе, твой образ, оставлю твой номер телефона, который ты мог уже сменить, оставлю воспоминание о твоём лице, способном выражать так много эмоций без перерыва. Я всё это оставлю, не собираюсь выкидывать, стирать или перекрывать чем-то — кем-то — ещё.  
Оставлю и попрощаюсь.  
Будет слишком драматично, если напоследок напишу: спасибо, что был? Будет, понимаю. И всё же спасибо.  
Теперь я знаю себя лучше.»  
Рэй отпускает ручку. Смотрит на почерк, ставший неразборчивым к финалу. Как если бы ему не хотелось этого на самом деле. Торопился, чтобы не передумать.  
Он перечитывает письмо, раз последнее, то можно, и улыбается, пальцы крепче держат бумагу. Да, точно, хватит с него.  
Утром, когда приезжает Майкл, Рэй уходит гулять. Там ему слушать нечего. Очередные бредни про возвращение покойного мужа. Спасибо, что последнего, а не всех трёх предыдущих, которые умирали одинаково как под копирку.  
Письмо лежит во внутреннем кармане пальто, Рэй подставляет лицо под солнце, греется, ждёт положенные полчаса. У Майкла нет лишнего времени, даже эти минуты следовало потратить полезней.

— Самое печальное, — говорит Майкл, когда они едут обратно в город, — что в психушку её положить нельзя.  
— Сомнительный актив.  
— Да, Рэй, надо что-то придумать.  
— На следующей неделе будет приём, — напоминает о письме, которое отсылал несколько дней назад.  
— Помню, хотел пропустить, — Майкл раздражённо трёт подбородок, — похоже, придётся пойти.

Ничего нового в королевстве.  
Домой Рэй попадает заполночь, лениво заходит в кабинет и садится за стол. С тяжёлым вздохом достаёт все письма, разравнивает сгибы, кладёт их в нужном порядке — от первого к последнему.  
Внушительная стопка. Теперь уже бесполезная. Рэй складывает их обратно и кладёт сверху ручку. Та надёжно придавливает бумагу.  
Ему лучше? Ему спокойней? Он перестанет?  
Перестанет что именно?  
Не отвечая на вопросы Рэй отправляется спать, утром встаёт и не думает о том, чтобы что-то написать Тренеру. Не думает про него вообще.  
И так весь день, всю следующую ночь.  
Адель всё же возвращается к этой теме.

— Я исчерпал себя.  
— Больше нечего написать?  
— Нет, это не проблема. Мне больше не нужно писать ничего.  
— Сказали всё важное?  
— Так разве бывает? Даже в общении с близкими людьми. Всегда что-то остаётся недосказанным. И так из раза в раз. Стоит догнать предыдущую мысль, как потом появится что-то ещё.  
— Жизнь это не гонка.  
— Для тех, кому некуда торопиться.

И что-то остаётся внутри. Оно не беспокойное, не бьётся птицей в клетке. Рэй ждёт неизвестное и неизбежное как снег зимой.  
Зацикливается на мысли, он мастер в таком. Может заниматься этим так долго, пока не…  
Тренер возвращается в бар. Сцена их первой встречи не повторяется. Рэй сидит за столом и читает книгу, дома у него с чтением в последнее время не складывается. Глаза не сильно отдыхают. Без очков он не сразу понимает, кто подходит к столику.

— Рэй, — голос опережает попытки Рэя.  
— Тренер, — отзывается через силу.  
— Занят?  
— Нет, — захлопывает книгу оставляя свои пальцы между страницами. Подумав секунду, откладывает её в сторону и чуть не роняет со стола очки. Тренер подхватывает их быстрее, чем Рэй успевает сообразить.  
— Спасибо, — решает убрать руки со стола, сосредоточиться на лице Тренера. — Какими судьбами? — хочется поморщиться от фразы.  
— Да я... — Тренер касается большим пальцем губ, Рэй замечает обкусанный ноготь. Вспоминает последнее письмо, где пытался придумать недостатки. Про совсем простое не подумал. — Я не знаю. Хороший ответ?  
— Меня спрашиваешь?  
— Больше некого, — пожимает плечами.  
— Как дела?  
— Лучше чем в последнюю встречу.  
— Думаю, у меня тоже, — Рэй сцепляет пальцы и смотрит на них несколько мгновений. — Да, у меня тоже.

Удивительно, но Рэй не испытывает неловкость. Как минимум из-за того, что не сам пришёл поговорить. Хотя он понимает Тренера. 

— Сделали ремонт в зале, теперь бои там проходят чаще.  
— Твои парни участвуют?  
— Да, на радостях выигрывают большую часть, — гордая улыбка впечатывается в память Рэя сразу же. И она правда отцовская. 

Молчат, Тренер разглядывает обложку книги и приподнимает брови. Рэй предпочитает не реагировать.

— Всё позади, да? — спрашивает сам. Хочет понять, что всё действительно так.  
— Тебе стоит быть конкретней, Рэй, — то, как Тренер называет его по имени, вызывает мурашки на пояснице. Мгновенная и предательская реакция.  
— Как тебе сказать? Весь этот пиздец — подходящее определение?  
— А, — Тренер кивает, — да. Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
— Потому что ты пришёл, — выходит острее, чем Рэй хотел сказать. Теперь уже поздно.

В ответ на это Тренер замирает, Рэй смотрит ему в глаза и сцепляет пальцы ещё крепче. Мог бы — сжал до хруста.

— Ты прав, — всё-таки говорит Тренер и собирается встать.  
— Погоди, — просит Рэй. Наклоняется вперёд, стукается пальцами о стол и шипит, — погоди, нет, я не это хотел сказать.  
— Ладно, — Тренер наклоняет голову вправо, смотрит на Рэя и ждёт продолжения.  
— На самом деле, — он проводит ладонью по волосам, даря себе секунды задержки, — мне хотелось поговорить с тобой.

Тренер хмыкает и тянет уголок губы вверх, не верит. У него отросли волосы, на солнце виден блеск седины. Рэй смотрит на несколько седых волосков в бровях и захлёбывается вдохом.

— Или мне стоит быть конкретней? — повторяет недавнее Рэй. — Мне хотелось, чтобы ты поговорил со мной.  
— Я здесь, — ладонь Тренера уверенно ложится на стол, мизинец теперь касается уголка книги, — и я пытаюсь поговорить. 

Рэй зажмуривается. Открывает глаза и смотрит на Тренера, тот даже позу не поменял.

— Но что-то идёт не так, — в его голосе слышится сожаление.  
— Да, я себе не так всё представлял, — Рэй с трудом сглатывает слюну.  
— И как же? — конечно он спрашивает, как тут не спросить.

Рэй смотрит ему в глаза и думает про вселенную, где всё было понятно по одному взгляду.  
В чертах лица Тренера видно ожидание, а ещё мягкость, готовность слушать внимательно.  
Тяжело, и всё же Рэй смотрит ему в глаза, сам улыбается так, что едва не начинает смеяться. Что-то идёт не так, они находятся именно в той реальности, в которой не должны были пересечься ещё раз. Тренер бы не пришёл, так Рэй понял, так предвидел.  
Гадалка из него вышла на редкость паршивая.

— Как, Рэй? — повторяет Тренер. Снова зовёт по имени. Это не запрещённый и не болевой приём.  
— Там всё было легче, не так.  
— Знаешь, когда всё легко?  
— Нет, — он правда не знает.

Ответ Тренера удивляет:

— В детстве. Особенно, когда уже взрослый вспоминаешь случившееся.  
— Не скажу, что твои слова мне помогли.  
— Они и не должны были.  
— Да…

Тренер обводит обложку книги пальцами и берёт очки Рэя, кладёт их перед ним.

— Хочешь на свежий воздух?  
— Рассчитываешь, что там получится легче разговаривать?  
— Да, и на улице я точно не стану вспоминать, как пришёл сюда в первый раз, — поправляет собственные очки и широко открывает глаза, — с бьющимся в горле сердцем и ощущением приближения конца жизни.

Рэй едва не попадает дужкой себе в глаз от внезапности признания.

— Ты выглядел совсем иначе.  
— Значит, я могу быть разным.

Разным, именно таким Рэй его и представлял.

**Author's Note:**

> [потрясающе сочная и способная вдарить по сердечку иллюстрация от хелен](https://twitter.com/Smolhelen/status/1327629014765367297)


End file.
